


Fruits and Vegetables

by Cranapple



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranapple/pseuds/Cranapple
Summary: Farmer's Market.





	1. It was nice tomato

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is my first piece of fan fic.  
> I just hope I do this love story justice.

CAROL

It was just like any other Saturday morning, Carol woke up at 8am, and began getting ready to go to the local farmer’s market. It was late September, just the beginning of fall. The air was slightly cool but Carol knew it would get warmer as the day grew older, and while she spent her morning moseying around the market. She chose to wear a pair of light khaki capris and a very light blue quarter sleeve blouse.

 

She usually walked to the market, it wasn't to far from her house. However, today she decided to drive because she was supposed to meet her dearest friend Abby later that afternoon across town. She got to the market in under 5 minutes, parked her car, took her purse and shopping bags, and headed to the stand in which she usually bought her carrots. 

"Hello Leah, how are you today?" asked Carol.  
"I'm good thanks, the drive into the city was pretty smooth today” Leah responded.  
"Happy to hear it" said Carol as she smiled. "Do you have those beautiful carrots I love so much?" she asked.  
"Of course," replied Leah, handing her a $7 bag of purple, orange, and yellow organic carrots. "I also have some delicious tomatoes if you'd like to fill a pint?"  
"There's nothing I'd love more, but I'm going to grab a coffee before my hands are to full and then I will return" responded Carol as she handed Leah her money. 

 

Carol got her coffee and walked around looking at the other stands for a while. After deciding not to purchase to much for the week, seeing as though Rindy wouldn’t be there, she turned towards her favourite fruit vendor, who was selling her favourite fruit. Peaches.  
Fiona, an older woman, with curly grey hair, saw Carol coming as she sliced peaches up for customers to sample.  
"Morning sunshine" said Fiona, "how are we doing this fine Saturday? Where’s that cute little daughter of yours?"  
"Rindy? She’s with her father this weekend" replied Carol taking the basket of peaches Fiona held out for her. "How much?"  
"$5 for you dear, bring your little munchkin around next time" Fiona said with a smile.  
"I'll be sure to, thank you very much" Carol said with a wave. 

As she turned to walk over to Leah, she noticed a nymph-like brunette with a camera around her neck watching her from behind Leah’s stack of tomatoes.  
She paused for a moment before heading over towards Leahs vegetable booth, staring back at the young woman.  
"Get everything else you needed?" asked Leah as Carol approached. Carols averted her eyes from the young woman, and directed them towards Leah.  
"Yes I did, Fiona gave me the sweetest smelling peaches" said Carol.  
"She always has the best. Here's a pint fill it up with as many tomatoes as you can fit."

The young woman hadn't moved from behind the tomato stack, instead she stood with her head down picking tomatoes from the crate. Carol could see she had beautifully large hazel eyes, with a bit more green than brown. As they stood near one another, picking tomatoes from the same crate they brushed hands, and Carol could have sworn she heard a sharp intake of breath come from the brunette.  
"Sorry" said the young woman looking up directly into Carols blue eyes. Carol was taken aback by the strangers beauty, although she didn't make it obvious. "No need to apologize" Carol chuckled "just stay away from my cherry tomatoes" Carol gave the young woman a wink, and the young woman blushed slightly.  
Carol dropped the tomato she had been feeling into her pint and held her hand out "I'm Carol" she offered. "Therese" responded taking Carols hand softly.  
Carol notices how smooth Therese’s hands were, and how right it felt to be holding her hand.  
"Are you here taking pictures?" asked Carol, acknowledging the camera which hung around Therese's neck. Therese looked down to her chest, almost as if she’d forgot her camera was there. "Oh" she responded "Yes, these ones are for fun though."  
Before Carol could ask Therese what it was she did, her cell phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, she could see that it was her sister. “Sorry, I should get this” she said to Therese. Therese nodded, and continued to fill her own pint up with tomatoes. 

While on the phone with her sister, Carol watched Therese take her time in delicately choosing every tomato she placed in her pint, which made Carol smile. After the phone call, Carol quickly glanced at her watch, noticing she was running terribly late to meet Abby, if she wanted to pick up a gift she promised Abby she would. 

Carol paid Leah for her pint of tomatoes along with Therese’s, without her knowledge. “See you around” Carol said looking directly into Therese’s eyes after she placed her wallet back into her purse. She then turned and headed to her car in the parking lot. Carol briefly looked back at Leahs booth to ensure she hadn’t forgotten any bags, and noticed Therese watching her as she walked away.  
THERESE

Therese tried her best not to stare as Carol walked away, but the way the woman moved her hips made it impossible. Once Carol looked back, she dropped her gaze to the tomatoes in front of her. 

She finished choosing her precious tomatoes, and went to pay Leah. The hand she shook Carol’s with still tingled as she held out $5 to pay. Leah told Therese “those are already paid for hun.” Therese was confused “excuse me?” she asked, not understanding how they were already paid for. “Carol already paid for your pint of tomatoes” Leah clarified. Therese was shocked, however it left a huge grin across her face thinking of how kind Carol was to pay for her tomatoes. 

Therese made a mental note to offer to buy Carol a coffee during next weekends market, that is if Carol was going to be there. And how Therese hoped she would.


	2. Spilling the beans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say for those of you awaiting this chapter (i don't think there are many) i'm so so sorry it took so long to update. I know how it feels waiting on an upload. The reason for the major delay, to say the least is school. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

CHAPTER 2

THERESE  
Therese’s week flew by in anticipation for Saturdays market. She couldn’t wait to see Carol. To catch a glimpse of the tall goddess, with her pale skin, enchanting blue eyes, and beautifully full blonde shoulder length hair would be enough to brighten her day. 

Therese usually biked to the market, she had a basket in the front that was perfect for carrying her groceries along with her camera, which was situated in her camera bag. Today she decided to get to the market earlier then usual, to be sure to offer Carol a coffee before Carol bought one for herself. After having placed her shopping bags in the bottom of the basket, and her camera bag on top of the bags to ensure they wouldn’t fly away on route, she left her apartment at 8:15. 

It usually took Therese about 20 minutes to bike there, it was mostly flat, but a little uphill at some points, which made the ride home much easier. She got to the market at 8:35, locked her bike up, and began her shopping.

Not long after, looking up from a stall that sold bouquets of flowers of every size, Therese saw Carol strolling into the market. There was a slight breeze that blew Carols hair away from her face, Therese was struck once again by her beauty, causing her breath to hitch. Carol was holding hands with a child that could have almost been a younger version of Carol. She had the same colour hair, eyes, and fair skin.

Therese quickly purchased a small bouquet of flowers she had been looking at, and began to approach Carol.

“Hi” Therese said, as she got closer. “Well hello again” Carol replied with a slight grin. Wiggling the child’s arm Carol spoke to Therese, “this is my daughter Rindy.” Therese leaned down and stuck out her hand “Hi Rindy, my names is Therese.” Rindy took Therese’s hand and respond with a timid “Hi”. A moment later a chocolate lab puppy on a leash was stopped close to their group, Rindy’s focused shifted to the puppy, and she squatted down to pet it.

“These are for you” said Therese, extending the small bouquet she had just purchased, towards Carol. “For me? You shouldn’t have.” Carol responded taking the flowers from Therese’s out stretched arm. As Carols fingers wrapped around the stems, her pinky and ring finger brushed Therese knuckles. This slight contact sent a heat wave through Therese’s arm, and straight into her chest. 

“I’d love to buy you a coffee as well. To thank you for the tomatoes” said Therese with a small smile, but big enough to show her dimples. “I’ve actually had my coffee for the morning. This one is an early riser” Carol said nodding her head towards Rindy. “Oh” Therese spoke, sounding slightly defeated. “Thank you though. How about we go for coffee sometime this week instead?” asked Carol. Therese was startled, by this offer, but was more than willing to accept. After a brief pause by Therese, Carol clarified “Would you like to grab coffee with me this week?” “Yes. Yes, I would” replied Therese. “Perfect. Let me give you my number.” Carol took a pen and paper out of her purse, and wrote her number down for Therese. Therese saw it completely written once before putting Carols number into her pocket. She had already memorized it. 

They stood there staring at each other for a moment or two, until Carol felt a slight tug on her arm. The puppy had just walked away, and Rindy was tired of standing around. “Would you like to walk around the market with us?” asked Carol. “I’d love to” Therese replied. They made a lap around the market, buying fruits, vegetables, and tasting samples of cheese. Therese was so enamoured by Carol that she didn’t take a single photo. 

Therese checked her watch, it was already almost 11. She nearly forgot she had promised to meet her best friend Dannie at her apartment around 11:30. “I’m sorry, I have to go. I completely forgot I am supposed to meet a friend in about half an hour.” Therese spoke to Carol and Rindy. Therese thought she saw a small pang of jealousy flash across Carol’s face upon hearing this. “Oh, not to worry. We should be heading out as well, now that you mention it.” Carol spoke. They walked out to the bike racks. Therese placed her groceries in her basket and unlocked her bike. Carol and Rindy stood by waiting for Therese to pedal off. Therese straddled her bike and turned her head towards Carol and Rindy. “It was nice meeting you Rindy. Hope to see you sometime this week Carol”. Carol gave Therese a small wink and spoke “It was lovely seeing you to Therese”. Therese blushed deeply and rode off back to her apartment.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The ride back to her apartment was a breeze. Usually when Therese was feeling stressed or down she would take a ride on her bicycle to clear her head. On this ride, her mind was racing with thoughts and images of Carol. The way Carol spoke her name, the grin across her face that went along with every wink she threw, and the delicious way she smelt. Therese thought she could die in her arms.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Right on time Belivet” Dannie exclaimed as he approached the stairs to her apartment, and she descending them. 

“Hey Dannie,” Therese placed a peck on his check and they began to walk. 

“What’s our plan of action Bel?”  
“Lets just walk and talk for a bit. I want to be outside, before we meet up with everyone else.”

“All right. Want to talk about anything in particular?” Danny asked intuitively. 

Therese had known Dannie for along time. They had gone to University together, they had been enrolled in the same program, and had quite a few classes together over their four years of college. Outside of class they got to known each other through the same friend group. Therese had found someone she could entirely trust with Danny, he was kind hearted, and understanding. Danny knew about Therese’s sexual preferences (the reason she had broken it off with Richard a several months ago), and was one of the few people who encouraged her to seek out women, rather than try and mend things with Richard. Once Danny even tried to set her up with his friend Genevieve, which didn’t go entirely to plan, as she and Therese ended up deciding it would be best to just be friends. 

“I don’t really know Danny” said Therese with her head down, watching the pavement pass as they walked towards the café to meet their friends. She continued speaking “Well. Yeah. Actually, I do know. I might have a date.”

Dannie’s eyes opened wide in shock, Therese didn’t see. “Oh really?” He said, trying to seem nonchalant. Danny knew Therese as a very shy person, a date was a big commitment for her. “With whom? Do I know them?” he asked casually. 

“No you don’t. To be honest, I hardly even know her. But I know she has the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen, as well as the palest skin. Its almost translucent.” She rambled on “She didn’t have to buy my tomatoes, but she did.” Therese blushed just thinking about Carol.

“What? Why are you talking about tomatoes right now” Danny asked with an amusing tone.

“Oh, ahaha. I met her at the farmer’s market last weekend. She bought my tomatoes. I offered to buy her a coffee this weekend, but she had already had one. That’s how the date came about really. She asked me to grab coffee with her later this week” a wide grin was pressed across Therese’s face.

Danny’s heart warmed at seeing this response from Therese just talking about someone. “Well Bel, by the looks of it, you should definitely set this coffee date in stone!”

Therese finally looked up from the pavement and into Danny’s eyes “You know what? I will” she declared confidently.

“Good” responded Danny. “Looks like were almost at the café” He said recognising the street they had just turned onto. “Should we take another lap around the block? Or have you gotten everything you want to talk about out of your system” he asked with a cheeky grin. 

Therese laughed. “Everything is all out now” she said. “Ill have to let you know how the date goes later this week. I see Gen waiving at us. Lets head inside.”


	3. Can I ask you a Quicheton?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should note that this is the same day as when they decided to get coffee another day (aka same day as last chapter)

Carol  
Carol loved her sister, however she didn’t see her more than twice a month, which was probably for the best considering they were very different people. Elaine married when she was 24, had her first child when she was 25, and had been a stay at home mother since. Carol couldn’t care less about how Elaine chose to live her life, as long as her sister was happy, that’s all Carol was concerned about. Elaine on the other hand, had plenty to say about how Carol should be raising Rindy whenever they saw each other.  
Todays plan was to go for lunch to catch up and to figure out their plan for their cousins wedding that was happening later that week. They were meeting at a quiet little french brunch spot near the park that served delicious French toast and croissants  
“Elaine!” Carol exclaimed approaching her sister who was waiting in line, and gave her a peck on her cheek.  
“Carol.” said Elaine cheerfully, accepting the embrace. “Hello Rindy! How are you?”  
“I’m well thank you” said Rindy in a shy but polite manner.  
They didn’t wait longer then 2 minutes in line. The hostess greeted them and showed the party of three to their table.  
\--------------------------------------  
Their order was taken, Carol ordered poached eggs and smoked salmon, Rindy got the French toast, and Elaine asked for the quiche de jour. As they were waiting for their meals the conversation started flowing between the two sisters.  
“I can’t believe she’s getting married again.” Said Elaine. “I mean, I knew her first marriage wasn’t going to last very long, the second one was a bit more hopeful, but she’s 45, with three children from 2 different men, and now she’s getting married for her third time? Unbelievable.”  
“Why does it bother you so much” asked Carol.  
“It doesn’t.”  
“Well it sure seems like it does” said Carol. “You’re getting awfully worked up about it.”  
“It doesn’t bother me. I just don’t understand what kind of example she thinks she’s setting for her children.”  
Carol rolled her eyes, “The children seem well. Actually, they appear to be happy for her. Why cant you be? As long as she’s happy, she can provide the best care for her and they will hopefully be happy. I think choosing happiness is a great example for her childrens.”  
“You would say that, now that you’ve divorced Harge and have torn your family apart.” Elaine said bitterly.  
“Elaine, please. Not in front of Rindy” Carol spoke in a calm, but forceful manner.  
Carol turned to Rindy who had been distracted by colouring on the placemat with crayons. “What are you drawing snowflake?” she asked, stroking her daughter’s hair.  
“The puppy I was petting at the market today while you talked to your friend” replied Rindy still drawing.  
“Oh I see, its fantastic. What was the puppies name?” asked Carol smiling.  
“His name was T-Rex! A silly name for a dog.” laughed Rindy.  
Their food came which delayed further conversation about their cousins wedding, and Elaines disapproving views about their cousins choices.  
“Have you decided whether Rindy will be coming to the wedding?” asked Elaine  
“I have, well we have, Rindy, Harge, and I. Rindy will be with her father.”  
“And will Abigail still be your guest to this wedding?”  
“Yes she will be. I don’t know if I’d be able to make it through the wedding without her to keep me sane. Gerald is coming?”  
“Yes, Gerald will be coming. The boys won’t be though, they are going to stay with their grandparents – Geralds parents.”  
“Sounds like you will have a fun time then!” said Carol almost teasingly.  
“We’re looking forward to it, yes” was Elaines reponse.  
They finished their meal, they’d see each other again in three days, due to the fact their cousins wedding was on Tuesday, so they kept their goodbyes brief and went their separate ways.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
Therese

Monday  
T- >Hey Carol, Its Therese. I was wondering if you still wanted to grab a coffee this week?  
20 minutes later  
C- >Therese. How lovely to hear from you! I would very much like to get a coffee with you this week. How does Thursday, around 11 sound? Have you heard of the café Kanuck, its at main and Edward?  
T ->Yes I have, shall I meet you there and then?  
C- I’d be delighted if you could.  
T-> Of course. See you then :)  
Therese was giddy with excitement. She looked at her work schedule and was unimpressed with the repetitious look of it. She had been at the same photography company for the past 2 years now. The company focused mainly on family portraits, individual portraits, and home staging. Although she liked the company she was working with, she was gratefully they allowed her to expand her horizons and take extra jobs apart from the companies. That fact kept her sane, and is also how she managed to score the job of wedding photographer, for a wedding that was occurring tomorrow (Tuesday).

**Author's Note:**

> Did this tiles even make sense...? Sorry thought of it at the end.


End file.
